


Guidry's Cajun Cafe

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Discovery, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Dean's seen Benny. A little too long. Maybe its true when they say absence makes the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidry's Cajun Cafe

“Easy, darlin’,” Benny murmurs, smoothing his hands down Dean’s arms. He draws them over the other man’s head, pinning them against the rough wood siding. He boxes Dean in as best he can with his body, keeping the hunter pressed up against the wall. Dean’s mouth opens on a pretty moan when Benny grinds them together, and it’s almost a shame Benny’s got to muffle it with his own mouth. 

Almost. 

Dean moans even louder when Benny seals their lips together. He’s hard in his jeans, boots scuffing at the ground as he tries to get enough purchase to press closer, but Benny won’t let him move. 

“You’re gonna have to be real quiet for me now, chief.” Shifting his grip so both of Dean’s wrists are caught up in one of Benny’s hands, the vampire uses the other to undo Dean’s belt, flicking the button open and deftly drawing the zip down. 

“Benny, we’re gonna-” 

“Shh. Nobody’s gonna see so long as you stay quiet.” Dean bites his lip at that, nodding even though his eyes are wide. He arches into Benny’s touch when the other man gives his cock a brief stroke, whining behind his own bitten lip. It doesn’t last long though, cause Benny turns his attention to tugging Dean’s jeans boxers down, exposing his cock and ass to the humid Louisiana air. 

“Turn around.” Benny releases Dean’s wrists, long enough for him to turn to face the wall, and he uses his hands to brace himself, angling his body to keep his exposed lower half away from the rough wood. 

They freeze as a beam of headlights arcs across the grass, but it cuts out before it falls over them. There’s a slam of car doors up front, the sound of laughter and loud voices carrying through  the quiet. 

“Fuck, Benny hurry up,” Dean whispers, dropping his head against his arms to hide his burning face despite the dark. 

Benny doesn’t have to be told twice, digging a packet of lube out of his pocket and slicking his fingers with it. As two thick fingers push into him, Dean groans aloud, biting it off midway. He’s desperate for it, been way too long since he and Benny had time to themselves - 

“Oh fuck.” The words come out a breath when Benny strokes over his prostate, making his thighs tremble and his knees go weak. “Oh _fuck_ , Benny, c’mon.” 

There’s the rasp of a zipper and Dean can practically feel the ache inside as he waits for Benny’s cock. Then it’s there, wet and thick, nudging against his hole. Benny grips his hips as he eases in, giving Dean time to adjust to the stretch and burn. 

Dean clenches briefly, a sign that he’s ready and Benny takes it for what it is. He snaps his hips, smiling the dark when Dean gives a little cry. The fuck rough and quick, Benny slamming in on each thrust and Dean rolling his hips back to meet him. They’re kicking up a little dirt as their boots scuffle in it, no doubt dirtying the jeans pooled around their ankles, but neither man has time to care. 

Benny grips Dean’s hips as he gets closer, pulling him back onto his cock. 

“Roy? You out there?” Elizabeth swings the back door open, the two men only guarded by the storage shed between her and them. Dean makes a soft choked sound and Benny swears low. 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be right in,” he manages, still thrusting even though Dean could swear the sound of the slick between them should carry that far.

“Alright.” The screen door bangs shut, leaving a stunned quiet in its wake.

“Get yourself off, Dean, go on.” Benny pushes words out from between clenched teeth, trying to hang on until Dean’s done, the dirty thrill of nearly being caught driving him closer to the edge. He can feel the shift when Dean gets a hand around his own cock; Dean goes tighter and he angles his body just enough that Benny’s banging against his prostate with every pump of his hips. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” echoes in the silence as Dean comes over the dirt, a splash or two hitting his boots. He feels like he comes forever with Benny still pounding inside him, the warm spill of come when Benny finally growls out his orgasm a welcome sensation. 

Come trails Benny’s cock as he slips out of Dean, sliding down the hunter’s thigh. Benny digs his kerchief out of his pocket to wipe between Dean’s legs. 

“My southern gentleman,” Dean laughs, bending down to yank up his jeans and underwear as Benny rights his own. 

“You know it.” Benny hems Dean in again for another kiss, this one slow and sweet. “Get a room in town, text me where. I’ll be there soon as my shift is over.” 

Benny heads back in to work and Dean slowly ambles to the Impala. There’s a little place he passed on the way in that looks like it’d be quiet enough, and he’s grateful to sink into bed, waking only when strong arms wrap around him. 


End file.
